Operation: Cerberus
New Event Prizes Event HUD Detailed Play Information 'Defense Waves' 'Attack Waves - Event Base' 'Fortress Waves ' 'Experience Point Bonus. ' *'XP Modifier ' - The XP Bonus Modifier, once active will apply a percentage increase ( base on the Level of the Modifier ) to the awarded Experience Point at the completion of every Wave for a limited time. This XP Modifier may be found as part of the Event Box. *'XP Modifier Activation & Increase ' - The XP Bonus Modifier is given or increased at the successful completion of any ATTACK WAVE ( Event Base or Compound Fortress ) and will remain active for 3 hours. If additional attack waves is completed while the current XP Bonus Modifier is still active the Modifier Clock is reset and then the modifier level is increase unit the maximum level is reached. If the Modifier is at the maximum percentage the it will cease to increase but the Clock will still be reset again to 3 hours. *'XP Modifier Level ' - The XP Bonus Modifier has 5 levels : 4%, 8%, 12%, 16% and 20%. The level is increased 4% for each attack done within the an active modifier duration. If the modifier is allowed to expire the level is reset to the beginning and must be re-stacked. *'XP Modifier Duration '- Once obtained the XP Bonus Modifier will last for a duration of 3 hours. If no other attack wave are completed within this time the modifier will expire and the bonus will be returned to zero. If another attack wave is completed in this time the clock will be reset to 3 hours. This could potentially allow a Player, once reached to maintain a 20% bonus for as long as they can continue to play. 'Ending of a Special Event. ' A Special Event ends in one of two ways: #The[[Definition of Terms| Official Event Clock]] expires. The event runs for a limited time of 6 days, after which time the Special Event Rogue Base will be removed from the World Map and all waves will be halted. #The Player reaches a wave that he or she can not successfully defend or complete, thus forcing the Player to resign from the event. Event Shop 'Event Experience Points (eXP)' *The Player is awarded''' eXP' for every successfully completed wave during an active Event. These points may be tracked by the Player in the 'Event Panel' located above the 'Mission Panel' while both on the 'World Map' and in the 'Player's Base. '''Special Event Prizes *'The Event Shop may only be accessed while inside the Player's Base. *As the Player acquires eXP, they may at any time during and up to 48 hours after the end of the Event, choose to spend all or a portion of their eXP on one or more of the newly introduced Special Event Prizes 'in the 'Event Shop. *Also available in the Event Shop 'are all the past 'Special Event Prizes ' excluding any 'Removed or Locked Special Event Prizes . *The Event Shop is split into two seperate sections: **'''''Unowned - Shows all current and past Special Event Prizes '''not currently unlocked by the Player. **Owned' - Shows all 'Special Event Prizes' the Player has previously unlocked during the current and all past events. 'Use It Or Lose It' Following the conclusion of the 'Special Event: *The '''Event Shop will remain open for 48 Hours. *Any unused eXP at the time the Event Shop closes will be lost. *If a Player has no remaining eXP at the end of the Event the Event Shop will close immediately. Event Base & Fortress Compound Layouts Wave Notes & Highlights Listed here are Highlights of significant Waves. Shown waves may contain content not listed. *Wave 1 - (A) - A Demonstration Attack Wave to show the Banshee in action. The Player is able to use 10 Banshees in an attack on the Level 35 Event Base. At the conclusion of the attack the Player is awarded 600 xp. *Wave 2 - (D) - First Defensive Wave. *Wave 5 - (A) - EVENT BASE - First Attack Wave on a Eastern Horde Event Base. *Wave 10 - (A) - FORTRESS COMPOUND - First Attack on a Fortress Compound. *Wave 14 - (D) - Hercules and Vanguard *Wave 19 - (D) - Hover Tanks *Wave 20 - (A) - FORTRESS COMPOUND - Rocket Silo with Achilles Rockets *Wave 29 - (D) - Titan Lv5+ *Wave 30 - (A) - FORTRESS COMPOUND - Rocket Silo with Achilles Rockets, Valkyries *Wave 31 - (D) - Laser Tanks *Wave 34 - (D) - Titan Lv5+ / Missiles *Wave 36 - (D) - Viper *Wave 38 - (D) - FAVs on 3 sides *Wave 40 - (A) - FORTRESS COMPOUND - Rocket Silo with Achilles Rockets / Blitz Lv 1 *Wave 41 - (D) - Widowmaker Prime / Behemoths/FAVs *Wave 43 - (D) - Viper / Mega Tanks / Hercules / Elite Razorbacks *Wave 44 - (D) - Vanquishers / Elite Laser Tanks / Reaper Drones *Wave 45 - (A) - EVENT BASE - Elite Vanquishers / Rocket Silo with Achilles Rockets *Wave 46 - (D) - Titan Lv5+ / Havocs / Elite Mega Tanks *Wave 50 - (A) - FORTRESS COMPOUND - Rocket Silo with Achilles Rockets / Blitz Lv 2 *Wave 51 - (D) - Titan Lv5+ *Wave 53 - (D) - Elite Vanquishers / Elite Mega Tanks / Behemoths *Wave 54 - (D) - 6 Kondors / Hover Tanks *Wave 55 - (A) - EVENT BASE - Rocket Silo with Achilles Rockets *Wave 59 - (D) - 6 Kondors / Elite Mega Tanks / Missiles *Wave 60 - (A) - FORTRESS COMPOUND - Rocket Silo with Achilles Rockets / Blitz Lv 3 *Wave 61 - (D) - Banshees *Wave 62 - (D) - Hover Tanks / Havocs / Halcyons / Cobras *Wave 63 - (D) - Elite Vanquishers / Elite Laser Tanks / Elite Gatling Trucks *Wave 64 - (D) - Elite Vanquishers / Banshees *Wave 65 - (A) - EVENT BASE - Rocket Silo with Achilles Rockets / Elite Vanquishers States of Repair - Cerberus Command Center Additional Information *Operation: Cerberus is the first event to feature a Fortress Compound. *Operation: Cerberus is the first to have all New Prizes be Wave Checkpoint Prizes 'since the creation of the 'Event Shop. *Operation: Cerberus is the first to have the Demo Wave be an Attack of a Event Base. The Level 35 Event Base is used to demonstrate the new Banshee. This is also the first time the Player is allowed to take control of the unit being demonstrated. *Operation: Cerberus Event Bases are only attached the Players Base when they are currently on an Attack Wave featuring the Event Base. It will vanish from the World Map after being fully destroyed until it is again needed. *Operation: Cerberus has the highest eXP potential of any previous Special Event. By raising and maintaining the eXP Bonus Modifier at its maximum the Player may recieve up to 44,336 eXP for completing the first 39 Waves. For comparison, the Player, on average only would have collected approximatly [[Event Experience Points|3'5,000 eXP']] for the completing the same amount of waves during Operation: Hellstorm 2. Related Pages *'Special Events' *'Event Shop' External Links *R.U.B.I.'s Facebook : Operation: Cerberus Event Page. (Official) *Kixeye Forum Thread : Operation: Cerberus! (Official) *Kixeye Forum Thread : Operation: Cerberus Public Preview (05/19) (Official) *Kixeye Forum Thread : ---- (Official) Quotes Click Expand to View Additional Quotes Known Event Issues Hit Expand to View This Section Listed here are bugs that have been identified with this Unit. Once fixed each issue will be moved to Resolved. Existing Known Bugs : *1 *2 Resolved Bugs : *1 *2 Forum Discussion Links : *1 Animated Photo eastern horde satellite base 1.gif|Eastern Horde Satellite Base 1 Gallery Cerberus-EventMessage-1-Pre.png|Pre-Event Message #1 Cerberus-EventMessage-2-Pre.png|Pre-Event Message #2 Cerberus-EventMessage-3-Pre-24h.png|Pre-Event Message #3 Cerberus-EventMessage-4-Start.png|Evnt Message : Start Cerberus-Event-Announcement-Email1.jpg|E-mail Event Announcement Cerberus-Event-Announcement-Email2.jpg|E-mail Event Announcement #2 Cerberus-WaveCheckpoint-PastPrizes.png|Wave Checkpoint Prizes - Past Cerberus-XP-Sale-Prizes.png|eXP Sale Prizes Cerberus-FortressCompound-Satellite1-Background.jpg|Fortress Compound Satellite Base #1 Background Cerberus-FortressCompound-Satellite2-Background.jpg|Fortress Compound Satellite Base #2 Background Cerberus-FortressCompound-Core-Background.jpg|Fortress Compound Core Base Background Video Navigation Category:Event Category:Hybrid Event